Kaamelott : Les cloches
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le pere Blaise recoit une lettre au sujet d'une nouvelle fête religieuse.


Voilà encore un Kaamelott. Je l'ai écrit simplement suite a une idée de gague sur une phrase, enfin vous verrez bien en lisant. 

KAAMELOTT: LES CLOCHES

Le Père Blaise sort de la chapelle du château, il marche à grands pas dans la cour en direction du roi qui est accompagné d'un garde.  
- Sir! Sir!  
- Allons donc, soupire Arthur.  
- Ça tombe bien que je tombe sur vous! J'ai à vous parler!  
- Tomber sur moi c'est vite dit! Je traverse la cour plusieurs fois par jour.  
- Certes.  
- Bon de quoi avez-vous à me parler, demande le roi un peu agacé.  
- Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de l'évêché! Rome envisage de créer une nouvelle cérémonie religieuse, annonce le père Blaise avec excitation.  
- Eh bien! Il ne manquait plus que cela, soupire Arthur. Déjà la messe tous les dimanches je trouve que ça fait un peu beaucoup! Alors qu'est-ce donc cette fois-ci?  
- Pâques!  
- Pâques!? En quoi cela va consister?  
- Ce que je vais vous dire n'est encore qu'une esquisse, il n'y a rien de définitif.  
- J'ai bien compris, mais vous allez cracher le morceau oui!  
- Euh… Oui majesté. Donc cette cérémonie sera pour commémorer la résurrection de Jésus.  
- Oui… Pourquoi pas… Et ensuite?  
- Elle se passerait un dimanche…  
- Quoi!!! En plus de la messe?  
- Non! Ce serait une messe spéciale.

- Vous me rassurez, répond le roi avec un soupir de soulagement.  
- Donc, comme je le disais, ce dimanche serait organisé un grand banquet pour fêter la résurrection du Jésus. Mais avant il faudrait faire carême…  
- Carême?  
- Oui, ne pas manger, de viande, d'œufs, bref tout ce qui est gras…  
- Ben dite donc!!! J'espère effectivement qu'au banquet on pourra s'empiffrer!  
- Oui, vous pourrez manger de l'agneau et pour éviter le gâchis vous pourrez offrir des œufs décorés qui seront le symbole de la vie et du renouveau.  
- Rien que ça, demande le roi les bras croisés.  
- Oui. Enfin presque, répond tout bas le prêtre.  
- Quoi encore, demande Arthur en approchant son visage de celui de l'homme d'Église.  
- Rome pense aussi à faire venir toutes les cloches des églises afin qu'elles soient bénies par le Pape.  
- Quoi???, s'emporte Arthur. Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir les descendre des… des…  
- Clocher.  
- Voilà, des clochers pour les envoyer à Rome! Après tout le mal pour les monter là haut!  
- Oui, soupire le père Blaise.  
Arthur se prend le menton dans sa main droite.  
- À ce moment-là, qui va financer le voyage de ces cloches?  
- C'est-à-dire, bredouille le prêtre.  
- Ça ne va pas être l'évêché ni Rome.  
- Non.  
- Je vois, s'emporte Arthur. Ça va encore être de ma pomme! Il va falloir que je finance le voyage des cloches du royaume, le trajet jusqu'au port, le voyage en bateau, et d'un port italien jusqu'à Rome!  
- Oui.  
- Et le retour aussi en plus! Eh bien! NON!  
- Non?  
- Votre évêché ne pense tout de même pas que je vais financer un tel projet!  
- Je vous les dis rien n'est fixé encore…  
- Je sais, mais les caisses du royaume ne vont pas servir à payer un voyage à des cloches! En plus, je ne pense pas que les autres pays du royaume de Bretagne financent l'envoi de leurs cloches, donc cela me reviendra!  
- Je sais votre majesté.  
- Et se serais tous les combien vôtre Pâques?  
- Une fois par an.  
- Une fois par an!!! Non, mais, ils n'ont pas les pieds sur Terre, ils croient que je vais trouver l'argent où pour financer tout cela, répond le roi en se frappant le front.  
- Donc je fais part de votre refus à l'évêché?  
- OUI!  
- Bien.  
- Quoi que, réfléchisse Arthur.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Dites-moi vous avez fini avec cette histoire de célébrer les saints et les saintes tout au long de l'année?  
- Oui le calendrier est fini. Pourquoi?  
- Bien, fait Arthur en se retournant vers son garde. Rappelez-moi votre prénom?  
- Glinglin sir, répond le militaire.  
- Parfait, s'exclame le roi en regardant le prêtre. Nous le ferons à la Saint-Glinglin!  
- Mais majesté ce n'est pas dans la liste des saints, proteste le père Blaise.  
- Justement!  
Le roi s'éloigne en compagnie de son garde. Le prêtre semble réfléchir.  
- Hum… Cela me donne une idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire une commémoration en mémoire de tous les morts. Une fête pour tous les saints. J'appellerais bien cela, la tous saint. Je vais soumettre cette idée à l'évêché. Le père Blaise part en direction de la chapelle.

Quelques jours plus tard à Rome, un homme d'Église ouvre une lettre en provenance de Kaamelott. Il la parcourt rapidement.  
- Il semblerait que nous devrions réfléchir à une autre approche pour Pâques, mais ce Père Blaise nous soumet une idée fort intéressante.

FIN

KAAMELOTT: LES CLOCHES


End file.
